


Here Today, Gone Today

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cunnilingus, Drakecest Week, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 4 - GenderbendWhen Nathan wakes up from his nap as a woman, both he and Sam are shocked.  But of course Sam has an idea...





	Here Today, Gone Today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay in fics for Drakecest Week. D: I had been going through some stuff and I got _way_ behind in writing for this unofficial week that we decided to have, but I promise I will get all seven days done. Even if it takes me three more weeks, haha.
> 
> Any similarities between mine and [nathamuel's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nathamuel/pseuds/nathamuel) genderbend fic are strictly coincidental. ;)

“You all right Nathan?”  Sam asked with concern from the driver’s side of the Jeep, glancing over towards his brother who was sitting in the passenger seat, but keenly noticing that Nathan wasn’t exactly looking _well_.  His little brother seemed exhausted, more exhausted than usual whenever they came back from being out and about searching for treasure, and that worried him a little bit.  They had just come back from exploring some caves, where they had come upon a _weird_ shrine that they weren’t expecting, but unfortunately they didn’t find the artifact that they had been hoping to discover either.  So the day was kind of a bust, seeing as the trail they had been hot on reached a dead end for now.  After some more fruitless searching, they decided to head back towards the hotel to regroup.

 

“Yeah, I’m just _tired_ ,” Nathan replied a little grouchily from his side of the vehicle, facing towards the window but not exactly taking in the scenery that was whizzing by.  His mind was starting to feel a little bit fuzzy due to the drowsiness, and he was finding it slightly difficult to concentrate on anything.  And seeing that their day’s exploration ended up being all for nothing only caused his mood to sour even more.

 

“Aww, is baby brother tired?”  Sam teased as he continued to drive them down the dirt road, the Jeep easily roaring over any rocks and gravel that got in the way.  “Maybe you should take a nap, it’s a little ways to get back you know.”

 

“Shut up Sam,” Nathan practically growled as he turned just enough to thrust an arm out and give his big brother a light punch in the shoulder.  “ _Maybe_ I wouldn’t be feeling like such _crap_ if you didn’t shove me into that water.”  Along with the unusual shrine they had discovered, there was a gilded pool filled with water as well, surrounded by golden statues of female figures.  Nathan had _bad_ experiences with strange water on some of his previous exploits, so when his big brother thought it would be hilarious to push him into the pool, he was _furious_.  Nathan was still seething a little bit even now, even though his clothes had dried out some time ago.

 

“Come on now, a little bit of water shouldn’t bother you in _your_ line of work,” Sam joked as he lifted one of his hands to rub at the spot that Nathan had hit him in, while his other hand stayed firm on the steering wheel.  “It was probably _way_ cleaner than some of the other stuff you’ve waded through during your past treasure hunts.”

 

“That’s true,” Nathan agreed as he recalled all of the mud puddles and other unsavory bodies of water he’d powered through just to get to what he wanted.  “But you won’t understand until you’ve been submerged in water that makes you _see_ shit.  Illusions, stuff that’s not really there.  Then you’d realize why I’m a little _wary_ of water in some unmarked shrine.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry I pushed you into the pool,” Sam apologized as he raised a hand to signify his defeat.  “Truce?  Maybe take that nap I suggested?”

 

“Okay, truce,” Nathan agreed as he leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms in front of him while he tried to make himself comfortable.  He appreciated the apology, and really, he was too tired to argue anyway.  “Wake me up when we get there,” he requested gruffly as he let his eyes slip closed.  He didn’t even hear Sam’s response, sleep overtaking him _much_ faster than he thought it would. 

 

* * *

 

“Wake up Nathan, _Nathan_!”  Sam cried out as he shook at his brother’s shoulder.  When he had finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and actually _looked_ over at his little brother sleeping in the seat next to him, he realized that something was wrong.  _Very_ wrong.  His brother didn’t exactly look like his _brother_ anymore.  At least, not like the brother that he’d known for his whole life.  Sam had no idea _when_ the transformation had happened, since he had been focused on driving while his brother snoozed next to him, but all he knew now was that Nathan looked very, _very_ different.

 

“Huh, what?”  Nathan asked blearily, moving a hand up to his face to rub at his sleep-filled eyes.  “What’s wrong Sam?”  But as soon as he got the question out, he realized that something _wasn’t_ right.  For one thing, his voice wasn’t normally high pitched.  Maybe he had caught some sort of cold?  But that wasn’t right either.  The times that he had gotten sick, his voice usually pitched down and got huskier, not higher.  And then he looked down.  “What the hell???”  Suddenly, his chest wasn’t looking _quite_ as flat as it used to, and now poking out from around the seat belt.  “Sam, what in the _hell_ happened to me?”  He asked in a panicked tone, scrambling to pull down the mirror embedded in the back of the sun visor.

 

“You uh… It looks like you’ve turned into a _girl_ ,” Sam answered in disbelief as he looked over his little brother, who seemed to be his little _sister_ now.  Nathan now had curves in places that he was used to seeing as flatter and more angular, and because of that, his brother looked a little _softer_ than he used to as well.  It was _more_ than odd to see Nathan looking like that.

 

When Nathan peered at himself in the mirror and saw a more feminine version of him staring back, he was speechless.  His usual scruff was gone while his hair had grown just a little bit longer, and his face appeared more _girly_.  He’d always had long eyelashes to begin with, but somehow they fit his now-feminine face even more.  He glanced down at his breasts and hesitantly grabbed at one, feeling the soft squish of flesh that he was more used to experiencing from the _other_ side.  “Holy shit,” he said in disbelief as he moved his hand lower to grab at his groin.  He would have chalked everything up to being some crazy dream, if it wasn’t for the fact that his junk that normally bulged out from his pants was now _gone._   “Sam, what the hell am I… what are _we_ going to do?”

 

“I… I don’t know,” Sam said as he roughly dragged a hand through his hair.  It would probably be a _bad_ time for a cigarette, but he _really_ felt the need for one right that minute.  “How did this even happen?  All you did was sleep the whole way back here.”  Sam’s hazel eyes widened though, when he realized _exactly_ what happened and he answered his own question when he thought back to the events of the day.  “Oh shit, do you think it was… that water in that weird pool?”

 

“It _had_ to be,” Nathan agreed as he gave his crotch another paw of his hand.  Sure enough, it was still flat down where he was accustomed to feeling a bulge.  And he practically wanted to cry because of his missing manhood.  Or punch something.  Or both.  Maybe at the same time.  “All of those statues, that shrine… so it was some sort of sacred area dedicated to women?”

 

“Something like that,” Sam concurred while he couldn’t stop staring at Nathan and his newly transformed body.  He still looked like _Nathan_ , but with more feminine qualities added to his previously very masculine body.  Sam’s gaze dropped to where his little brother now had a set of small, pert breasts poking out from his chest, cleavage peeking through the opening at the top of his shirt, and he briefly wondered if Nathan would let him touch them, or if they felt similar to the pecs that he had been so used to.

 

“ _Focus_ ,” Nathan demanded as he smacked Sam’s arm with the back of his hand.  He saw _exactly_ where his older brother had been staring, and he moved to try and close his shirt with the help of his other hand.  It was kind of _weird_ to be looked over like he was a piece of meat, and now he knew _exactly_ how other women felt.  Not that he was usually the leering type, but he made a mental note to not ever do _that_ again.  Well, if he wasn’t going to be stuck being a woman for the rest of his life, anyway.  “What do you think we should do?  Maybe we should go back to that place?  Look for a cure?”

 

Sam shook his head.  “The sun’s setting, Nathan,” he pointed out as he gestured towards the sky through the windshield of the Jeep, which was now streaked with light shades of red and orange.  “By the time we get there, it’ll be dark, and those were some steep cliffs we had to scale back there just to get into those caverns.  It wouldn’t be safe.”

 

Nathan slumped back in his seat.  Sam was right.  It looked like they weren’t going to be able to head back to the caves until the next day.  So he’d have to just deal with being the opposite sex until then.  “As soon as that sun’s up, we’ll be out on the road,” Nathan said as he gave Sam a pointed stare.  “You’re the one who got me into this mess after all.”

 

“All right, all right, we’ll be up before the crack of dawn,” Sam conceded as he held his hands up in defeat.  “Maybe we’ll even be on the road _before_ the sun comes up,” he offered with a sheepish smile.  He _did_ feel really bad that this whole mess was entirely his fault, so if he had to miss out on his beauty sleep in order to help Nathan become _Nathan_ again, he was okay with that.  “But for now we’ll just have to wait.  And maybe do some more research on that relic.  If we can get you back to normal _and_ pick up a lead again, that’d be killing two birds with one stone.”  Sam grinned.  “So we might as well head up to our room and see what we can find out.”

 

“Fine,” Nathan said as he unbuckled his seat belt.  “I’ve got to go take a leak anyway.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, _having_ to sit down to take a piss is for the _birds_ ,” Nathan announced loudly as he exited the bathroom in their hotel room, fumbling with the zipper on his pants while he walked over towards the bed where Sam was currently sitting.  Because of his new feminine figure, his pants were tighter at the hips and it made zipping them up a little more difficult for him.  Once he managed to pull his fly up, he was about to flop down onto the bed next to his older brother, but he stopped when he caught his reflection in the full-size mirror near the bed.  Seeing himself in the bathroom mirror was one thing, and he _did_ take some time in there to look over his new appearance, but when he could see his what his body looked like in full, it was still hard to believe that it was _him_ in the reflection.  His mouth gaped open slightly as he took everything in, twisting his back just enough so that he could check out his backside as well.  “At least I still have a nice ass,” he remarked as he looked over the still-foreign curves of his body.

 

“The nicest,” Sam agreed as a grin tugged at his lips.  “Even as a chick, your ass can’t be beat,” he complimented with a lift of his brow, and let his gaze drop to his brother’s behind.  It _did_ look pretty good, even if it was more curved and rounded.  But it still stuck out _just right_.  

 

“Aw, thanks,” Nathan answered as he plopped onto the mattress next to Sam.  He moved to lay back on the bed, folding his arms underneath his head.  “So, any ideas on picking up the search tomorrow?”

 

Sam shook his head as he rolled onto his side to face Nathan.  “Nothing yet, but I haven’t exactly started doing any research just yet,” he said as he gave a little nod to the closed laptop that was sitting on the small desk in the corner of the room.  “Just wanted to relax for a little bit first.”

 

Nathan nodded in understanding.  “Yeah, besides well you know, _this_ ,” he said as he tugged a hand out to motion up and down his body, “we did have a pretty tiring day.  My muscles are a little sore, not going to lie.”

 

“Yeah, mine too,” Sam agreed with an exhaled huff of breath.  “And we’re going to do it all again tomorrow.”  He glanced over at his little brother, letting his eyes rake over his new form, and he got an _idea_.  “So you want to relax, huh Nathan?”  Sam asked as a glint of mischief twinkled in his hazel eyes.  “What do you say we take your new body for a spin?  That’d probably relax you.”

 

“My… _what?_ ”  Nathan asked in confusion, but as soon as he sputtered those words out, he understood _exactly_ what Sam was getting at.  “I-I don’t know Sam, it’d be kind of _weird_ ,” he said with a nervous giggle, and he immediately found it strange at how much _more_ high pitched his voice got when he laughed. 

 

“Come on, you’ve got to be a _little_ curious,” Sam said lowly as he crowded in closer to his brother, pulling Nathan into a loose embrace.  “This could be the chance of the lifetime, to see how it feels with _other_ parts.”  He chuckled softly.  “And besides, if you end up being stuck like that forever, you might as well start learning how they work.”

 

“I already _know_ how they work,” Nathan replied with a huff as he pushed a palm against Sam’s front.  He glanced down at his hand and noticed that even his _fingers_ looked daintier against the broad expanse of his brother’s chest.  “I was married, remember?  I’ve had _plenty_ of experience with women.”

 

Sam laughed.  “Yeah, but not _as_ a woman.  I’m sure it’s _way_ different from the other side.”  He smirked before dropping a hand down to Nathan’s crotch, and curling his fingers up to press into the sensitive area through his brother’s pants.  It was more than _weird_ to Sam that the dick that he was so accustomed to wasn’t there anymore, but he could _definitely_ work with what his little brother had now.

 

“Sam, that feels _strange_ ,” Nathan bashfully whispered as his older brother touched him through his clothes, but somehow the light touches set off a flutter of excitement in him.  He admitted that he _was_ curious about how it felt as a woman, sexually, but it still seemed a little _wrong_ considering that his body _wasn’t_ the one that he was used to having.  Nathan was so used to him and Sam having the same equipment, so it just didn’t feel right to do it any other way.

 

“Yeah well, of _course_ it’s going to feel weird at first,” Sam said as he gently rubbed circles into the fabric of Nathan’s pants.  “But come on Nathan, just _live_ a little.  Relax.  You might as well have some fun with what you’ve got.  I’m sure most other guys would want to know how it feels as a lady, I know I would.”

 

“I can throw you into that pool tomorrow if you want,” Nathan retorted with a hitch of breath as Sam continued to caress him.  “Then you can experience what I’m going through.”  But Sam did have a point.  As much as he hated to admit it.  “Just… Don’t be too rough with me, since I don’t know _exactly_ what I’m doing,” he conceded, his cheeks flushing red with the admission.  “So you’re taking the lead on this one.”

 

“What happened to you knowing how everything works?”  Sam retorted as he pulled his hand back so that he could start working on Nathan’s zipper instead.  Now that he had the go-ahead, he was going to have _fun_ with his little brother in this state.  It was somewhat of a challenge to him, and he was _definitely_ up for it.

 

“What, no foreplay?”  Nathan protested as his big brother began to work on getting him out of his clothing.  He watched curiously as Sam tugged his fly down, still finding it strange that what he was so used to being there, now wasn’t.  Of course when he was in the bathroom he _looked_ to see what was down there, but he didn’t exactly _explore_.  He guessed that Sam was going to be the one to have _those_ honors.

 

Sam chuckled lowly and stopped trying to get Nathan out of his clothes for the moment.  That could wait for _now._   If Nathan wanted to take it a little more slowly, then he could do that.  “Come here,” he said as he slid his other hand behind Nathan’s neck, finding it more slender than it had been before, and tugged his brother in for a kiss.  He laid his lips upon Nathan’s, discovering them to now be a little _softer_ than he had remembered, and he wondered while they kissed if he’d be able to convince his brother to suck him off with those lips.  Sam was pretty sure that it would be nothing short of amazing.  Even as a guy, Nathan knew his way around sucking cock.  After a few moments of mouths melding, he tilted his head to slide his tongue in between his little brother’s parted lips.

 

Nathan made a small noise when Sam invaded his mouth, and he felt a little flutter in his belly as their tongues slid together.  His brother’s kisses never failed to rev his engine, and it seemed like this time was no different than the others.  Along with the flutter though, he thought that he could feel himself getting _warmer_ between his legs as they continued to kiss each other deeply, and that was a _whole_ new sensation for him.

 

Sam rolled over onto his brother and nudged his knees in between Nathan’s now-slimmer legs, effectively pinning him to the bed while he continued his exploration of Nathan’s soft, warm mouth.  He started to rock against his little brother gently, pushing his clothed groin up against Nathan’s own, still finding it a little odd that the bulge he was so accustomed to being there was just _gone_.  But Sam was never one to sweat the small stuff, so he could easily roll with what Nathan had in his pants now.  He was no stranger to getting it on with the ladies as well as with the men, so he was pretty confident that he could show Nathan a good time.  Hopefully even _more_ than just a good time. 

 

Nathan moaned softly into Sam’s mouth when his older brother started to grind against him, and he was _pretty_ sure that he could feel Sam’s hardon pressing through the layers of clothing between them.  He rocked his hips up in response, getting a nice dose of friction that only caused those flutters in his belly to increase, and he could feel himself getting hotter downstairs as well.

 

A grunt escaped Sam’s mouth when Nathan pushed back against him, and even though his immediate thought was to shove a hand down his little brother’s pants, he decided instead that he’d have some more fun with Nathan first.  So while they stayed connected at the mouth, Sam moved his hand down to his little brother’s waist only to start sliding up his shirt.  He let himself slowly explore Nathan’s new, softer body, moving from belly to chest, until his palm was finally cupping one of his breasts.  He slid over the nipple with his fingers, and teased it to where it hardened underneath his fingertips.

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed at the new stimulation, and he disconnected from the Sam’s lips in order to breathe out a soft gasp.  When he was in his old body, he liked it when Sam played with his nipples, but now as a woman, he found that they were a little more _sensitive_.  “Okay, _that’s_ new,” he got out a little breathlessly as he glanced down to watch his brother’s fingers glide over his breasts.

 

“You like that?”  Sam asked as he gently fingered Nathan’s hard nipple.  He glanced down at the pert nub and a smirk crossed his lips.  “How about this?”  Sam inquired as he bent down to take his brother’s breast into his mouth, and began to suck and lick at the darkened, pebbled flesh.

 

“S-Sam,” Nathan got out as his brother’s mouth enclosed over him, finding the action familiar but also _not_ , considering that it sent a sharper jolt of arousal through him than before, when he _didn’t_ have breasts.  “Yeah, that’s nice too,” he huffed out, helpless to the way that Sam’s mouth was warm and wet on his skin and how he arched into it. 

 

As Sam mouthed at one of Nathan’s breasts, he lifted his other hand to play with the other one, gently rubbing at the nipple to work it to hardness.   He gave a light nip with his teeth to the one in his mouth, and then laved his tongue over it before lifting off so that he could switch and give some oral attention to the other one.   Even though his little brother wasn’t exactly his _little brother_ at the moment, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t stop doing whatever he could to take care of him.

 

“I don’t know who’s enjoying this more, you or me,” Nathan joked a little breathlessly as Sam made sure to divide his attention equally between both of his breasts, which he _greatly_ appreciated.  He shifted his hips upward so that he could rut against his older brother’s groin, which caused that nice little fluttering feeling to kick up once again with the friction.

 

“Maybe it’s a tie,” Sam playfully replied as he pulled away from Nathan’s chest, but not before blowing a soft breath over his brother’s saliva-dampened nipples.  He chuckled lowly when Nathan started rocking against him, and he slid one of his hands between their bodies, letting it drift down towards his brother’s open fly.  “Let’s see what you’ve got down there,” Sam said lowly as he slipped his hand into Nathan’s underwear.  His fingers dipped into soft dampness, and he lifted an eyebrow as he sank them into his little brother’s warm center.  “Whoa, someone’s wet down here,” he couldn’t help commenting as he gently rubbed his fingertips over Nathan’s folds.  But just knowing how aroused his brother was only served to get his dick even harder, and he could feel the pressure of it straining against the front of his jeans.

 

“Shut up,” Nathan got out, his face flushing red when Sam discovered what was now in his pants.  He couldn’t deny that it felt nice though, with Sam’s rough fingers exploring his insides, and he canted his hips towards the stimulation.  “Just… keep doing what you’re doing,” Nathan weakly commanded, feeling his breath starting to increase into light pants, and the warm sensation in between his legs beginning to heat up even hotter.

 

“You got it,” Sam agreed as he used one hand to push Nathan’s pants and underwear down further while he used the other to rub at his little brother’s new parts, trailing his fingertips over Nathan’s clit and circling over it with light pressure.  “Just tell me if something _doesn’t_ feel good.”

 

Nathan’s mouth fell open into a small o-shape when Sam used his fingers on him, and that flutter he had been feeling off and on came back in full force as Sam put some pressure on that sensitive area.  “Oh god,” he breathed as he rocked up into his brother’s digits, urging for _more_ with his body.  “Keep doing _that_.”

 

Sam nodded while chuckling lowly, thinking to himself that he still had _it_ when it came to the ladies and giving himself a mental pat on the back about it.  “Whatever you want,” he replied as he continued to play with his little brother’s new body the best way that he knew how.  After a few moments of rubbing at Nathan’s clit with deliberate circles, another thought entered Sam’s mind.  “Hey Nathan, can I eat you out?  I wanna eat you out,” he said unashamedly as he pressed his fingers against his brother’s pleasure point and gently moved them back and forth.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”  Sam smirked down at his brother laying underneath him.  “I’ve been _told_ that I’m _pretty_ good with my mouth.”

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed as the motions of Sam’s fingers seemed to start a slow build of pressure inside of him.  “But this is good too,” he whined softly as he nudged himself against Sam’s fingertips.  Sam _was_ good with his mouth though, if all the times before when he’d come between his older brother’s lips were any indication.  It only took a moment of thought to decide on it, and besides, he _was_ curious how _that_ felt too.  “Okay,” Nathan agreed with a glance upwards to meet his brother’s hazel eyes.  “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?”

 

“Oh I’ll show you all right,” Sam teased as he pulled his hand away from his little brother so that he could work on tugging his pants and underwear off instead.  Nathan’s pants were a little _tight_ due to the new shape of his hips, but fortunately with a little patience as he pulled at them, Sam was able to free his brother’s legs without _too_ much of a struggle.  He easily shoved them aside and then shuffled backwards while in between Nathan’s legs so that he had some room to work with.  Sam glanced down at what Nathan had down there now, which was still _much_ different than what he had been accustomed to when it came to his brother, but it’s not like he didn’t know what he was doing.  It was actually quite the opposite.  Sam gave a precursory lick of his lips before delving in, bending down to flick out his tongue and then pressing it deep into Nathan’s insides.

 

“O-Oh, _okay_ ,” Nathan got out with an exhaled hiss of air between his lips when Sam started to go down on him, finding the sensation a little more _different_ than the times Sam had given him attention to his backside in the same way.  His brother’s scruff tickled the sensitive flesh down there, causing him to squirm ever so slightly underneath Sam’s mouth, but when Sam’s tongue licked over his clit, that pressure that was starting to build inside of him earlier on was instantly _back_.  “Okay, yeah, that’s _good_ ,” Nathan breathed as the little ridges on Sam’s tongue dragged over the sensitive area in a more than pleasurable way.  He reached a hand out to clutch at his brother’s hair, giving him a wordless signal to keep going. 

 

 _I told you so_ , Sam thought to himself as he continued to lavish attention on his brother’s pussy, the way that Nathan began to clench around his tongue telling him that he was definitely doing something _right_.  Sam lifted a hand so that he could roll his fingertips against Nathan’s clit some more, finding his little brother slick with both arousal and his saliva, and he couldn’t help but pull away just enough to breathe, “You taste good, little brother,” before diving back in.  Just the smell and the taste of Nathan’s sex was enough to spike his arousal hard, and his cock twitched hard in his underwear at the prospect of sliding his dick in between his brother’s wet, waiting legs.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Nathan got out with hitched laughter, glad that his brother approved of his new state even if _he_ wasn’t very comfortable with it quite yet.  Although what they were doing _was_ helping with his mental state over the whole body change thing.  He moaned when Sam continued to lave his tongue over his clitoris while supplementing it with his fingers, Nathan very much savoring the contrast in sensations between Sam’s slick tongue and rough fingertips.  His body seemed to be enjoying it as well, hips bucking back gently against Sam’s mouth so that he could feel more of it too.

 

Sam chuckled softly into Nathan’s cunt when his brother rocked towards him, and he suddenly wanted to feel _that_ against his hips _and_ his cock.  “Nathan, I wanna fuck you,” Sam got out hoarsely as he pulled away from his brother’s wet warmth, but still pressing and rubbing his fingertips against that sensitive spot in between Nathan’s legs.  He first wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he used his free hand to one-handedly start working on unzipping his jeans.  Once he got them open, he hurriedly shoved them down just enough, along with his underwear, so that his cock and balls were exposed to the cool air of the room.  Sam was _more_ than ready to plunge himself inside his little brother, judging by the way slick pre-cum pooled and dripped off of tip of his length that was now jutting out.

 

Nathan’s mouth went dry at the sight of Sam kneeling in between his legs, his cock rigid and dripping with arousal, and he just gave a nod in reply as Sam’s fingers continued to work at him.  He wasn’t sure _what_ to expect, but he figured it had to be similar feeling to what they were used to doing, right?  He guessed he’d find out soon enough.  “Wait, let me just…” He got out as he moved to yank his shirt off, wrestling with the fabric before finally tugging it over his head.  “There, that’s better,” Nathan said with a breath of relief as he threw his shirt over the edge of the bed.  He had been getting hot, and having his shirt on wasn’t doing him any favors.  Nathan glanced down, noticing that the scar he had gotten from Harry back in Nepal was still on his torso, guessing that whatever magic shenanigans caused his body to change didn’t take care of previous marks that marred his skin.  “Now it’s your turn,” he suggested with a tilt of his head towards Sam’s shirt while a small grin graced his lips.

 

Sam laughed as he did what Nathan requested, and he pulled his hand away from his little brother’s mound so that he had use of both his hands in order to flip his shirt up and over his head.  Tossing it aside, he then pushed his pants and underwear further down his body so that he could finally wriggle out of them and let them slide to the floor.  “There, now we’re on even ground,” Sam quipped as he shuffled in closer to his little brother, nudging his knees in between Nathan’s legs, his cock precariously close to his brother’s opening.  Just as he reached for his dick in order to guide it towards where he wanted it to go, he paused, and a smirk danced across his lips.  “So, does this mean that I’ve popped your cherry _twice_ then?”  He asked as his eyes, twinkling with amusement, settled upon Nathan’s hooded blue ones.  “Since you know, I _stole_ your innocence when we were younger?”

 

“You didn’t _steal_ anything, I wanted it just as badly as you did,” he retorted, mind briefly drifting back to _that_ particular memory.  _That_ event was a lot more awkward than how it felt now, only because emotions were revealed not long beforehand, and both he and Sam hadn’t exactly come to terms with what most other people would call as their _sinful_ feelings for each other.  But now, even with the unexpected body swap, things were still pretty much par for the course between them.  “But does it count as losing your virginity if you’ve already lost it once before?”  Nathan pondered out loud as he stared at his brother’s encroaching cock.

 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Sam replied as he placed his hand on his prick, and then moved forward to press inside his brother’s warmth.  He rolled his hips and gave a gasp when the head slid in, easily guided by Nathan’s natural slickness.  Pushing on, Sam met some resistance about halfway, but he remedied that with another firm nudge forward, until finally, his hips were flush with his brother’s.  “Nathan, you are _hot_ ,” Sam breathed as he let his hands slide down to his brother’s inner thighs, massaging the insides with his thumbs.

 

The feeling of being penetrated wasn’t exactly a foreign feeling to Nathan, but being penetrated in that _way_ sure as hell was.  Especially when he felt a slight twinge inside of him halfway through, _that_ was new.  A moan fell from his lips when Sam pushed in fully, and he moved a hand up to grab at his brother’s forearm.  “Just uh, give me a moment,” he demanded in a tight voice.  “I’ve got to get used to this.”

 

“Sure thing little brother,” Sam replied, giving Nathan a knowing smile.  He let one of his hands drift lower, until his fingers were settled over his brother’s clit once again.  Sam started to rub small circles over it once more, while admiring where he and Nathan were joined, feeling the clench of his brother’s body around him.  He was eager to get moving, but if Nathan needed a little time to get accustomed to everything, then of course he wasn’t going to deny him that.  “You just tell me when we’re good to go.”

 

Nathan nodded as he huffed out a breath, willing himself to relax, although the way that Sam was caressing his sensitive spots did help a _lot_ , and he could feel that pleasant build of pressure start up inside of him once more.  “Okay yeah, I think I’m good,” he got out as he released Sam’s arm from his grip.  “Just start out slow.”

 

“Of course, who do you think I am?”  Sam teased as he drew out slowly only to push back in just as slowly, and he sucked in a small breath at the stimulation.  Nathan felt good this way too.  Almost _too_ good.  “I might not be the lady killer that our friend Victor is, but I know my way around some lady parts,” he said matter-of-factly.  “You’re not the first one that I’ve uh… deflowered,” Sam stated with a sheepish laugh.  “Granted, that was a _while_ ago, but I still remember the important stuff, you know?”

 

Nathan couldn’t help but laugh along with his older brother.  “Okay, okay, I trust you and your expertise,” he resigned, glancing up at Sam from the comfort of the pillow underneath his head.  “Besides, what you’re doing _does_ feel pretty nice,” Nathan admitted, finding that he really did like the combination of sensations he was experiencing, with the way that Sam was filling him up along with his rough fingertips sending that fluttering feeling right into the center of his core once again.

 

“I told you, I know what I’m doing,” Sam insisted as he repeated the motion once again, sliding out of Nathan’s slick opening before pushing back in.  He hummed at the pleasant feeling, and made sure to continue giving his brother attention at the area where his legs met while he started up a slow, leisurely rhythm, not wanting to push Nathan too hard just _yet_ , at least, not until he gave him the okay to do so.

 

Another gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam started moving, albeit slowly and rhythmically, but it felt _good_.  And then a panicked thought hit him, shaking him out of whatever pleasant trance he was about to get lulled into.  “Sam, we didn’t use a condom,” Nathan hissed out in alarm.  Not that they _had_ any condoms anyway, seeing as they didn’t exactly have to worry about the possibility of pregnancy before.  But now, all of that changed.  “What are we going to do?  Do you think I can get pregnant?”  There were so many questions about what could and couldn’t happen with his new body, and Nathan didn’t have the answers to _any_ of them.  But just the _thought_ of a possible pregnancy caused a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Nathan, don’t worry,” Sam reassured his younger brother as he paused in his movements.  “I’ll just pull out, it’s no big deal,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  “It’s worked before.”

 

“ _It’s worked before_ ,” Nathan mumbled back to his brother in a scoffing tone.  “I hope you’re right,” he said as he allowed himself to relax into Sam’s touches once more.  Back when he was with Elena, she had been on the pill the majority of the time that he knew her, and Chloe was always smart enough to carry a rubber on her just in case he forgot to slip another one into his wallet.  He certainly didn’t _expect_ to turn into a woman and suddenly have to start worrying about that sort of thing.  So Nathan _really_ hoped that his transformation was just temporary.

 

“Just _relax_ ,” Sam reassured his little brother as he started to move once again, rubbing rhythmic circles onto Nathan’s clit while he easily rocked into him.  “I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” he promised with a low hum.

 

Nathan easily digested Sam’s words with the way the combination of his brother’s cock and his fingers worked up that arousing, fluttering feeling inside of him once again.  He trusted his older brother completely, and this time was no different.  Nathan arched up into Sam’s touch, which caused the head of his brother’s prick to hit _something_ inside of him.  The new sensation pulled a moan from his throat, and he breathlessly begged, “Do that _again_.  And _harder_.”

 

A knowing smirk crossed Sam’s lips.  Other than Nathan’s clitoris, there was another spot on his body, or _in_ his body rather, that provided pleasure, and Sam was pretty sure that he managed to graze it.  If the way that Nathan suddenly clenched around his cock was any clue.  “Whatever you want me to do,” he breathed in reply as he did what Nathan demanded, continuing to work his brother’s body the best way that he knew how.  Sam picked up the pace, rocking his thrusts harder into his little brother while making sure to keep the pressure on the sensitive area that he had been paying attention to with his fingers.  “Just tell me if it’s too much.”

 

Nathan’s mouth dropped open as another groan left him, his body starting to tense as Sam drove harder into him while his digits worked their magic.  A sensation was continuing to build inside of him, one that felt like a mix between tension and pressure.  And he wanted nothing more than that pressure to be relieved.  As his brother rocked into him, Nathan could feel something inside of him squeezing tighter and tighter, causing him to clench harder around Sam’s length.  He desperately clutched at Sam, throwing his arms around his older brother’s broad back, panting out a moan with each breath as the sensation intensified, until finally everything came to a head and all of that gradually building tension eventually broke.  His release crashed like a wave over him, and Nathan couldn’t help himself from letting out a somewhat strangled cry of Sam’s name as he came _hard_.

 

“Shit Nathan, that’s _hot_ ,” Sam rasped out as he watched with amazement as his little brother unravel beneath him.  With the way Nathan had been squeezing and tensing around his cock on his way up to his climax, Sam was _pretty much_ almost there himself.  So once Nathan had somewhat relaxed his grip on him, Sam picked up the pace, thrusting faster but more shallowly into his brother until his torso clenched tightly in warning.  It only took a couple more rolls of his hips before he was at his peak, groaning as he somehow managed to remember to pull out just beforehand.  Sam’s face scrunched up as he jerked at his slick cock, mouth dropping open when he spilled his seed onto his torso, onto Nathan’s stomach, and all over the bedsheets.  “Shit, that went everywhere,” he gasped out once the pleasurable feeling had started to wane, and he realized _what_ he had done.  “Let me go get something to clean you up,” he said as he carefully clambered off of the bed to head over to the bathroom, dick in hand to make sure that he didn’t make a mess of the floor as well.

 

“You’d better,” Nathan got out with a breathless laugh as he relaxed back into the bed.  He was hot, sweaty and sticky, but he felt _great_.  There was definitely something to be said about the female orgasm.  _Maybe being a woman won’t be so bad after all_ , Nathan allowed himself to think as he came down from his high.  _If it’s like that all the time, maybe I can live with it._   His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he caught Sam moving from the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see his older brother coming back towards him with a washcloth in hand.  “At least you clean up your own messes,” Nathan joked.

 

“It’s the least I can do,” Sam replied as he dragged the damp washcloth over Nathan’s lower half, cleaning away the evidence of his release.  He had already hastily cleaned up in the bathroom before coming back out, so once Nathan wasn’t _as_ messy anymore, Sam dropped the small towel off to the side of the bed before climbing back onto it.  He slid right next to his little brother and loosely wrapped an arm around him to tug him into a hug, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Nathan’s mouth.

 

Nathan swore that he could still vaguely taste himself on Sam’s lips, but that didn’t stop him from kissing his older brother back and nuzzling into the embrace.  They lazily mouthed at each other for a few moments before Nathan pulled away only to press his cheek against Sam’s chest.  His brother was sweaty and a little musky too, but Nathan didn’t mind.  It was comforting and relaxing being in Sam’s embrace post-coitus, that didn’t change no matter _what_ sex he was.  But somehow Nathan could feel himself getting intensely drowsy again.  He briefly remembered the research that they really _needed_ to do before they went out to the caves once again in the morning, but the siren song of sleep was too alluring at that moment, and before he knew it, he had succumbed to the urge once again.

 

“Nathan?  _Nathan_ ,” Sam quietly called out once he noticed that his little brother had fallen asleep in his arms.  When Nathan didn’t respond other than with his even breathing, Sam chuckled.  _Turning into a woman must have really taken it out of him,_ Sam thought as he shifted carefully next to his sleeping brother.  But considering that Nathan wasn’t budging at _all_ , he really had no choice but to follow suit.  They could just get up extra early in the morning before leaving for the caves once again.  So Sam let his eyes slip shut, and he soon followed his little brother into the land of slumber.

 

* * *

 

Once Nathan eventually stirred from sleep, it was still dark in their hotel room, the only light filtering in was through their balcony window, thanks to the stars in the night sky.  “What time is it?”  Nathan mumbled to himself as he blearily tried to make out the time on his watch, but as he squinted at it, he suddenly realized that the voice he had barely gotten out, sounded like _him_ again.  He quickly thrust a hand up towards his neck, and clasped his fingers around it, to find that he could feel his Adam’s apple there.  “Holy _shit_ ,” he said a little louder with excitement before taking the _real_ test, and shoved his hand towards his groin.  When he felt that his familiar parts were there once again, attached to his _body_ , he couldn’t help but shake his brother out of slumber.  “Sam, Sam!  I’m me again!”  Nathan hissed excitedly as he shook Sam’s shoulder.

 

“What is it Nathan?”  Sam practically slurred as he was abruptly woken up by his younger brother, not even bothering to lift his head from the pillow.  “It’s not even light outside yet,” he complained as he squinted towards the window.  It took a few moments for Sam to process what Nathan was saying, while sleep still hampered his brain’s functions, and then it _finally_ hit him.  “Oh shit, _really_?”  He got out as he lazily snaked a hand around his brother’s waist to pet at his groin.  Sure enough, Nathan’s dick was back where it belonged.  “That’s fantastic,” Sam said tiredly as he gave his brother’s junk a light squeeze.  “One less thing we have to worry about in the morning.”

 

Nathan chuckled.  “Yup,” he agreed as he moved his hands up to his chest, finding it flat once again.  It seemed like everything was back to the way it used to be, and he was _more_ than relieved about it.  “Looks like we can take our time in the morning, we won’t need to go out quite as early as I wanted to originally.”  He did wonder briefly what the trigger to cause him to revert back was.  Was it that Sam had sex with him?  Or maybe it was just a temporary thing?  Nathan guessed that they probably wouldn’t really ever know. 

 

“Good,” Sam murmured drowsily as he tugged Nathan in closer to him, barely noticing that his arm was around the more muscular form of his little brother, a sharp contrast to the softer one that he had fallen asleep next to.  “That means I can get my beauty rest.”

 

A laugh erupted from Nathan’s chest.  When Sam was asleep, he was _asleep_.  And not much could arouse him awake until he was ready to get up.  “Aww, you don’t want to help make sure that _this_ still works?” He joked as he grabbed one of Sam’s hands to playfully drag his palm over his junk.  Nathan was only half serious, although Sam didn’t usually refuse sex too often.  Sleep _was_ one of those things that did override the need for sex, though.

 

Sam grinned, even though his eyes had closed shut and he was on the edge of drifting off to sleep again.  “I mean, unless you’re okay with having sex with a guy sleeping,” he mumbled as he pressed his nose into the back of Nathan’s neck.  “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

“We can wait until the morning then,” Nathan chuckled as he settled into Sam’s grip.  They’d probably be up early enough to do some research and maybe even have some time to make sure that everything on his old body was in working order before they set out.  It felt like it only took _seconds_ before Sam had fallen asleep once more at his back, and Nathan soon followed suit, taking comfort in everything being _right_ with himself again.


End file.
